Seal of the Wind
by CREATORMAN
Summary: Was there another reason Naruto vowed to become the next Hokage?
1. Cyclone

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

_Seal of the Wind  
_

Chapter 1: Cyclone

A frigid wind blew across Konoha Village. Yet despite the stinging wind, there stood a lone ninja atop the Hokage Monument. He stood under the full moon. His jacket whipped like crazy in the wind. He stood for a moment longer, and then vanished. Along with the wind.

Not so far away, young Uzumaki Naruto stood on his apartment balcony. Unable to sleep he decided to step out and smell the night air. Instead he felt the cold wind. He crossed his arms to try and keep warm. He looked at the Yondaime monument and for some reason couldn't feel the biting wind anymore. He looked into the carved eyes of the Yondaime and saw himself. _What the? Why does he look like me all of a sudden? _Then the wind died down, and the Yondaime went back to being a head carved into a mountain. _Uhh... Okay? Well might as well try to get some more sleep._ Naruto went back inside and as soon as his head touched his pillow, he was asleep.

Naruto woke up at noon the next day. He quickly glanced at his calendar to make sure that it was Saturday. He saw that it was and jumped out of bed. He did some stretches to work out the stiffness. Then he went through his regular routine. Making ramen, eating ramen, using the facilities, stuff like that. Then he went out to the store to buy more ramen. While he was walking down the street, he accidentally bumped into a tall man wearing a cape, among other people. When he finished shopping, he bumped into the tall man again. This time Naruto turned around and said to the man.

"Hey! Are you stalking me or something?"

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" he responded.

"Yeah I'm talking to you, ya deaf fart! Are you stalking me?"

"Umm… You're Naruto, right? I wa—"

"HEY! You ARE stalking me!" Naruto put his fists up and charged at the man. But before he knew it, the man was behind him. He grabbed Naruto's arms and held him up off the ground.

"Hey? Are you calm now?" He asked in a calm voice, and then he said, "One. I wasn't stalking you, I just happened to live around here. And two. I know your name because everyone knows of the Jinchuuriki of Konoha."

"Huh? What's a Jin—whatever it was you said."

_Can it be? He doesn't even know of the monster he holds in him. These idiotic villagers,_ the man thought. He put Naruto down. "Umm… Never mind what I said. Well bye." He walked away.

"Okay. Laterz" he shouted to the man. Naruto then began to walk back to his apartment. _There's something about that guy, _he thought. As soon as he got home, he put his food away, got his green goggles, and went out to annoy the people of Konoha.


	2. Storm

_Seal of the Wind _

Chapter 2 Storm

At midnight that night, the same man could be seen atop the Hokage Monument. Only this time, he was sitting. Also, there was no blistering wind tonight. The man stayed on the monument longer, and seemed to be lost in his thoughts. _Brother… _

_"Teikiatsu! Teikiatsu, wake up!" said a voice._

_Teikiatsu rolled over to look at his clock. It read 8:00 a.m. Then he pulled the covers over his head and shouted out, "Brother! Why are you waking me up?"_

_"Cause, today's the day of the Chuunin finals! I thought you wanted to come see me become a Chuunin?"_

_"Oh!" Teikiatsu jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to change. He came out two minutes later, and ran to the kitchen to eat. His brother came in after him._

_"Slow down! Or you'll choke." He started laughing, "The finals aren't for another two hours. Go ahead and take it easy."_

_"Okay Brother." He put down the ramen he was eating, "Wow. I can't believe you're gonna be a Chuunin already."_

_"Me neither." He sat down in the chair next to Teikiatsu. _

_"Man I wish I was a ninja…'_

_"Don't worry. You're my brother. Besides you're what, half my age and you're already in the academy. Being a Genin will be easy. And then you can become a Chuunin. It's that easy."_

_"Well when you say it like that, it is! You're a ninja genius."_

_"Well, that means that when you're stuck I can help you." He smiled at his little brother. Teikiatsu looked back at him. His brother was only eight years old when he graduated the academy early. In the two years after, he went on tons of C class missions. He really was a ninja genius._

_"Umm… can I finish eating now? So we can get there early." Teikiatsu asked._

_"Go ahead. But we have a whole lot of time before the finals start."_

_When Teikiatsu finished eating his ramen, he went outside to do some stretches. His brother came out to join him. They stretched for five minutes or so, then stated to make their way to Konoha stadium. When they reached the stadium, it was already nine thirty. Teikiatsu's brother went to sign in, while Teikiatsu went to find a good seat. As soon as he found a good seat, the Sandaime began the finals._

_What happened next was nothing short of brilliant. Teikiatsu saw tons of jutsus he'd never seen before. But probably the best one he saw was his brother's Rasengan. It was the first time anyone in the whole village had seen a move like that. Wow! So that was Brother's Rasengan. It's even cooler when you actually see it, Teikiatsu thought. After all the battles had been fought out, the Sandaime stood up to address the crowd._

_"Brilliant battles were fought today. Probably the best the village has ever seen. In response to that, all who made it to the finals are to become Chuunin." Loud cheers could be heard everywhere around the stadium. Even Teikiatsu shouted his lungs out for his brother. The new Chuunins were given their vests. Then they all went inside. Quickly, everyone in the stands began to file out, to meet the new Chuunin. Teikiatsu was the first one out of the stadium. He ran as fast as he could to find his brother so that he could be the first one to congratulate him. But when Teikiatsu finally saw his brother, he was surrounded by Jounin. They were all asking him how he had made the Rasengan. Teikiatsu decided to just leave his brother with the Jounin and went to go sit down on a bench. _

_After twenty minutes or so, Teikiatsu's brother finally came out of the forest of Jounin. He looked around for Teikiatsu. Then he spotted his brother sitting on the street corner, playing with a kunai. He ran up to him._

_"How come you didn't just pull me out of the crowd?" He panted._

_"Oh I dunno," Teikiatsu shrugged, "I thought you were having fun?"_

_"Huh? Really? C'mon, you know me better than that. Oh! So did you like my Rasengan?" He added as an afterthought._

_"Hell yeah!" He jumped up and looked at his brother, "Will you teach me it?"_

_"Nope, you're not ready to learn it yet."_

_"Aww… But you'll teach me it when I'm stronger?"_

_"Yeah. I promise I will, Teikiatsu. C'mon let's go home now."_

"It was years after my brother became a Chuunin. Even I was a Jounin now. My older brother, though, had become the Yondaime. I left the village on an important mission. When I returned, the first news I received was that my brother was dead. I then left the village and trained harder than ever for ten years. And when I returned, I found out that my nephew was being treated like crap. Right, brother?"

Teikiatsu stood up. _Your son's a loud mouth, Brother. He's like the complete opposite of you, _he thought. He looked up at the moon and then disappeared.


	3. Maelstrom

_Seal of the Wind _

Chapter 3: Maelstrom

"Aww man why the hell did I wake up?"

Naruto got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. He splashed his face with water. Then he checked his clock. _Two in the morning? _He just sat down on his bed and looked around his room. His eyes went from the floor to his calendar. _It's October 10th? Hey! It's my birthday today! Now how old am I again? _He counted on his fingers. _I'm ten years old today! _He jumped up and down for a while. Then he decided to try and sleep for a while so that he could celebrate at full energy in the morning. He lay down and five minutes later, he was sleeping.

When Naruto opened his eyes, the sun was already shining through his bedroom window. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he looked at his clock. 9:30a.m. He walked to his bathroom and washed his face. Then he began to walk to his kitchen, when he shouted, "I ALMOST FORGOT! TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!" He jumped up and down. Then the owner of the apartment complex and nearly all of the residents came up to his room. They pounded the door so hard that it flew the door hinges. Then the manager gave him a good lecture, while the other residents shot him vicious glances. Naruto wasn't really listening to the manager but he did see all of the stares and glances of the residents.

When everyone finally left his room, Naruto went to fix himself some ramen. All the while he was thinking, _Why can't people be happy for me? Even just for one day. Even for just an hour. Even for just a minute. _He got lost in his thoughts. He completely forgot about the water he was boiling for his ramen, until it boiled over and made a mess on his kitchen floor. He cursed as he cleaned the water off the floor. He sighed, _Maybe I'll find more peace at the Konoha Diner. _

Naruto left his apartment at ten o'clock. He avoided all of the people in his apartment complex. Then he pretty much sulked all the way to the diner. When he went inside, everyone that was eating threw him dirty looks and whispered things behind his back. He walked to the farthest booth away from everyone and sat down. Now he didn't even feel like eating. A waitress walked up to him and asked him if he was ready to order. Naruto didn't answer. He rested his head on the table and ignored everyone's whispers. _The one day I'm happy and everyone treats me even worse than before. What did I do?_

Naruto lifted his head up off the diner table and looked at the clock. 11:30 a.m. He stood up and put his hands in his pockets, then he walked to the door. One of the chefs said good bye to him. _Yeah right. You probably just can't wait till I get out of the diner. Just like everybody else. Dammit._ Naruto felt tears beginning to flow. He pushed his way outside and ran. He didn't know where he was running. Only that he wanted to get out of the village.

He ran aimlessly for what felt like hours, when in actuality was only a few minutes. When he wiped his tears and looked up, he saw his village. _I'm on the Hokage Monument?_ He looked down and saw that he was on top the Yondaime's head. Then he heard a "poof" from behind him. He didn't bother turning around. _It's probably some stuck-up fart here to tell me that I can't stay up here._

"Huh?" the ninja looked at Naruto, "I thought this was my spot?"

"If you're gonna tell me to get off, don't waste your breath. You'll have to throw me off the Yondaime head."

"If you insist." He took a step toward Naruto.

"ARRRGGGHHHH! WHY CAN'T YOU PEOPLE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?" Naruto bolted up and charged at the man. The man caught his arms and held Naruto above the ground.

"Hey? Are you calm now?"

"Hey! You're the man from a week ago, or something. Well can you let me down? I don't feel like dealing with people right now." The man did as Naruto said.

"Well… if it'll make you feel better. Happy tenth birthday Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto turned around and looked the man straight in the eye. _He just said 'Happy birthday'. _He could feel his tears wanting burst out. He stood there smiling and crying at the same time. "Y-y-you're th-the first p-p-person ever to say th-th-that to m-me." Naruto stuttered.

The man smiled at Naruto, but inside he was thinking, _Brother, look at what you've done to your son. These people don't see him as a hero, but as a monster instead. Why did you choose your son as the one? You should've just used me. _

"Thank you sir. For saying that. It means a lot to me." Naruto wiped his tears.

"Heh. Well, why don't we change the subject?"

"Uhh… sir, what's you're name?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you huh? It's Teikiatsu."

"Uh… Teikiatsu-san? Seeing as we're on his head, can you tell me about the Yondaime?"

"Well, uh," _Damn. This kid hits the one thing I'd hope to avoid. _"The Yondaime was the probably the greatest ninja from Konoha. He became a Chuunin at the age of ten, the earliest at the time. He made a lot of original jutsus. Including the Rasengan. And—"

"I've made up my mind!" Naruto suddenly jumped up.

"Huh?"

"I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

"Heh. Gonna be the next Hokage, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Well then… You're gonna have to beat me to it!"

"Fine! But after I'm Hokage, they're not gonna even need you, cause I'm gonna do such a good job this village won't even need a Hokage anymore."

_Heh. At least now he's got incentive. You hear that Brother You're son's gonna be the next Hokage. _"Yeah, like that'll stop me from becoming Hokage before you."

"ARRRGGGHHH! I'll show you. I'm going to be the next Hokage!" He ran past Teikiatsu and down the monument. Naruto ran throughout the streets of Konoha shouting "I'm gonna be the next Hokage!"

Teikiatsu stood on top of the Yondaime _Well, now I guess I can take my leave. _Teikiatsu made some hand signs and disappeared, never to be seen in Konoha again.

**Author's Note: **Teikiatsu is an OC (original character). And the age at which the Yondaime became Chuunin is fictional. Also, I stink at making endings.


End file.
